


Cure-all

by Red_Terra



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M, MMoM2014, Masturbation, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Terra/pseuds/Red_Terra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wants to find a way to help Terra control her Esper side.  She discovers it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure-all

The transformation had her burning up, a fever that spread from the inside out, rending and remaking her until she became what she could not control. Cloud watched as Terra tried to control her transformation into her Esper form and he knew she needed help, needed to channel out the raw, untamed energy until she could master it. So he drew his sword and caught her still violet eyes, silently challenging her to fight him.

Cloud parried and blocked as she raged at him, defending and not making any blows. He didn’t want to hurt her, just to hopefully tire out the anger and rage from her new form. It wasn’t an easy task, for she was incredibly strong, and lashed out with claws and fangs, her Esper form determined to draw his blood.

In a moment of a misstep, Terra dodged Cloud’s sword and threw her full weight against him, knocking him to the ground with her astride him. Her claws dug painfully into his chest and he was sure she was drawing blood. He thought for a moment that she was actually going to kill him and as he drew in a sharp breath to prepare for the blow, something changed in Terra’s demeanor.

She had been writhing on top of him in anger just a moment ago, but the motion had brought a new sensation to her unclothed body. It felt good to rub herself back and forth across Cloud’s lap; her anger was channeling itself into something new, just as primal but far less deadly. Her claws still dug into his skin as she began to move herself faster and faster, grinding down on soft fabric and Cloud’s own growing erection. 

He turned his head so he couldn’t see her eyes; even though he was at her mercy, he felt that he was somehow taking advantage of her. He shouldn’t be feeling excited when poor Terra was going through this ordeal. Yet his body could not help but react to the delicious friction and pressure and Terra was so beautiful, even now.

It was with a long shudder and a gasp that Terra came hard, grinding down even more to prolong the incredible feeling that shot up through her body from a point between her legs. As she pressed down and moaned her orgasm, Cloud could not help but go over the edge as well. He came silently, fists clenched and back bowing as far as Terra’s claws would allow.

When Cloud looked back to her, Terra was breathing hard but was calming, gaining control of herself. Slowly the claws and fangs and fur began to retract and she morphed back into her human form. With a sigh she slumped down on top of Cloud. As he saw her closed eyes and felt her even breaths, he knew she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and would keep her safe until she awoke, and then even after that.


End file.
